


just Crying.

by TheStartOfABigMistake



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Crying, Men Crying, babies crying, i thought of this at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStartOfABigMistake/pseuds/TheStartOfABigMistake
Summary: I swear.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	just Crying.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cutman_Lover_Since_1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutman_Lover_Since_1987/gifts).



Tommy woke up in the morning and fell off his bed, and started crying, then he went to the kitchen where his brother Wilbur sat, he said hi but Wilbur didn't say anything back, he felt tears well up in his eyes, he went to Tubbo's house, the cold of the air made his eyes water, when he got to Tubbo's house he came into the room to find him crying, then they got ice cream and it was so good that the tears fell before they could stop it, then they came back to Tommy's house and they found Wilbur crying, "Hey." he said, and the emotions were too much and the two boy burst into tears, then they all went outside and played, Tommy tripped and face planted into the grass and he started sobbing, then they went back inside to find Phil standing there with disappointment in his eyes, and all four of them started crying, then they had dinner and Toomy cried at the shitty taste, then Tubbo had to leave and they all cried as they said their goodbyes, then Tommy brushed his teeth and the flavor of the toothpaste made his eyes water, then he went to bed and cried himself; to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it weird that I actually have a hard time reading fanfics that are in all lower case?


End file.
